


Forgotten Arguments

by Greens



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greens/pseuds/Greens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly finally decides to answer her mobile after an argument with Greg. But it's not her husband whose voice she hears on the other end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Arguments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_elizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_elizabeth/gifts).



> for miss_elizabeth. I hope you enjoy it.

Molly was used to being alone. She had accepted that it was most likely the way she would spend the rest of her life, until the day she fell in love with Greg Lestrade. It was like pure magnetism from the first date, to their wedding, to the secret which Molly now kept, waiting for the perfect reveal. Times when she knew Greg was around, she was able to relax a bit more, but today unfortunately, was not one of those days. Molly was sitting on the sofa, staring over at her mobile, which sat on the small table in front of her. A dozen missed calls, just as many messages and Molly refused to listen to a single one.

 

In truth, she couldn’t really remember what they had fought about that morning; something frivolous most likely. Greg had shouted, Molly had shouted and then he had left for work, late and angry.  The first phone call came about an hour later. Molly had ignored it. If Greg couldn’t apologize to her face to face, she didn’t want to hear it.

 

The next series of calls came while she was picking up milk. Still, Molly ignored them, their argument still fresh in her mind.  She was upset and frustrated, and talking to Greg right now, was not going to help her.

 

She had shared lunch with Mary, which was when the next series of calls came in.

 

“Have you told him yet?” Mary asked, after ordering. She pushed a loose strand of blonde hair back behind her ear.

 

Molly shook her head and took a long sip of water. She had become extremely close with Mary Morstan since John introduced them nearly six months ago. John’s fiancée was one of the nicest people Molly had ever met and she was grateful to have somebody else to talk to.

 

“I was waiting… for just the right time,” Molly replied, ignoring her ringing mobile. “Something always seems to come up. He has a bad day at work; I have a bad day at work. Then, there are the times he has a really good day at work, and I just can’t bring myself to say it…”

 

“And then, of course, there are days like today?” Mary gestured to Molly’s mobile as her friend silenced the ringer for the third time.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it” Molly shoved the phone into her purse. Truth was, Molly could barely remember at this point why she had gotten so angry in the first place.

 

Maybe she would return the call once she got back to the flat after lunch. The mobile rang again and Molly reached into her bag, silencing it once again.

 

Maybe she wouldn’t.

 

As her day progressed, Greg called a handful of time more. Still, Molly didn’t answer the phone. Perhaps she was being too hard on him. It wasn’t like her to hold a grudge for so long. It wasn’t like Molly to hold a grudge at all.

 

Molly decided with a firm nod, that she had ignored enough of Greg’s calls. She would answer the next time her mobile rang.  The argument was probably silly anyway, not that she remembered what it was about.  So, she set her mobile down on the table and took a seat on the sofa, reaching for a book.

 

The phone didn’t ring again. Time began to slowly tick by and Molly checked her watch. Had Greg given up? Now she felt guilty as she stared at the mobile sitting on the small table. She chewed on her bottom lip and her fingers twitched, willing themselves towards her mobile.

 

Suddenly, that sound, the ringing. Molly smiled before looking down at the ID and realizing the number displayed was not Greg’s.  It was John.

 

Molly wasn’t sure what it was, but she suddenly felt a surge of terror. Her chest tightened and her breath caught in her throat. She just knew that something was wrong.

 

“John…” she said in a near whisper as she answered the phone.  “What’s happened?”

 

There was silence on the other end for a moment, as if John was trying to find the right words to tell her.  Molly felt as if her heart had stopped beating as she held her breath.

 

“Don’t… panic,” were John’s words.

 

That only caused Molly to panic further.  “What’s happened?” she repeated.

 

“We’re at Barts…” John said slowly. “There’s been an accident….”

 

With those words, Molly’s mind completely shut down and she moved without thought, John’s voice rambling on in her ear. She was aware that John was speaking as she hurried out of the flat and hailed a cab, but she had no idea what he was saying.

 

“Molly?” John said. “Are you still there?

 

“Mmm” Molly answered softly as the cabbie made his way to St. Barts. “I’m… coming” she managed. “I’m coming now….”

 

Molly sat back in her seat as panic overcame her. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around herself.  She should have answered the phone. What if it was bad? What if it was really bad and she hadn’t had the chance to speak with Greg. He hadn’t had the chance to say he was sorry. She hadn’t had the chance to do the same.  Molly would never forgive herself.

 

“Greg…” Molly said as she hurried into the hospital. “Where is Greg Lestrade?” Her mind still flew as she was pointed in the right direction, shuffling nervously into the room, preparing herself for the worst.

 

Greg lay in bed, elevated a bit. He managed a smile at the sight of Molly. A large bandage covered his forehead, just above his right eye and his right arm was in a cast.

 

“Oh my God….” Molly breathed, hurrying towards him.

 

“I’m alright” Greg cringed as Molly threw her arms around him. “Molly…”

 

“Greg….”

 

“It’s was an accident, love” Greg explained gently. “I’m going to be fine. They want to keep me overnight… concussion and all. The car is a bloody mess though.” He paused. “I am so sorry, Molly…”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” she said softly.  “It was stupid, it doesn’t matter.” Molly wiped her eyes, running her fingers gently back through Greg’s hair. “I was so worried,” she said.

 

“I will be… fine” Greg promised.

 

“You better be,” Molly sniffled. “You need to heal. You’re going to need both of those arms if you want to be able to hold the baby…”

 

Greg looked at her, unsure for a moment. “Baby…”

 

Molly smiled now and took his unbound hand and placed it on her belly. “Baby. Your baby, _our_ baby.”

 

“Molly…” Greg’s broke into a bright smile, before cringing a bit in discomfort.

 

“Shh…” Molly urged. “Just rest now. Let’s put today behind us. You’re going to be OK, just rest. That’s all that matters. I’m here… we’re here… the three of us.”

 

Greg’s hand remained on her belly.  She was right. Nothing else mattered, least of all some long forgotten argument. He smiled. “The three of us.” 


End file.
